Lost Reality
by dealwithfire
Summary: Hermione finds out barely everything in her life is a lie. Her father is not hers and she has a twin brother. Now she even has to deal with her 'evil' father. Everything changes as the trust she had for Dumbledore falls apart. AU STORY
1. Truth

Hey Everyone, here is a new story I wrote. This one is a little strange, i must admit it, but I really like it. So the main story is that Hermione finds out that her father isn't her true father and that she has a twin brother, Kameron. They meet and become good friends. but they find out who there real father is, a man who raped their mom during a deatheater meeting. He doesn't even know who she was and that he has kids. But now Kameron and Hermione have to deal with him and everyone else when the worst happens. READ AND REVIEW!

LOST REALITY

CHAPTER 1: The Truth

She looked into the mirror one more time, seeing her reflection as someone she never knew. Long black hair hung straight around her face, but the most mysterious part was the gray eyes looking back at her. Her face had changed, in fact all her features had changed. She looked nothing like what she had before. Her skin had paled, her nose had grown a little longer. Hermione thought she looked so much prettier, but she was still freaked out. Finally she knew what she had to do. "Mother!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

Soon enough, a lady with curly brown hair and brown eyes pratically ran in, along with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hermione?" Her mother, Jane Granger asks.

"Of course." Hermione says turning around to face her parents. "Mother, what happened?" Hermione sits on her bed, and is joined by Jane and Paul, Hermione's father.

"Hermione, I should have told you about this as soon as you went to Hogwarts. Hermione, you aren't a muggleborn, you are a pureblood witch or a half blood. Hermione, I am a pureblood witch. Paul… he isn't your real father." Jane whispered the last part of this, looking at her hands. Paul reached over to her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"What?" Hermione stood and looked down at her so called parents.

"Hermione, please understand. Your real father didn't even know you were born. I was raped by him, he was a deatheater. I was engaged with Paul at he moment, so we came up with the plan to say he was the father and I was to put a spell on you as soon as I could to make sure you at least looked like me. You've asked me before why you looked nothing like Paul, and that is your answer." Jane started to cry, and Paul hugged her.

Paul began to speak. "Hermione, there is one other thing, your mother wasn't only pregnant with you, but with your twin brother, Kameron. He is being raised by a group of your mother's friends. I think it is time for both of you to meet."

Hermione began to pass up and down the hallway. Kameron was about to arrive any moment now. Jane and Paul sat in the living room, near the fireplace. Suddenly there was a pop and two more pops. Hermione hurried out into the living room, seeing two people, both with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a boy with black hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they would be gray like hers.

"Kim, Adam, thank you for coming." Jane said, getting up from the sofa and hugging her old friends. Then she turned to the boy "Kameron…" She whispered before going to hug him. Kameron stood stiff for a moment, before hugging her back. She let go and began to talk with Kim and Adam, nobody realizing she was standing there.

Hermione was totally stunned to see Kameron, he looked almost exactly like her. "Kameron?" Hermione whispered, but he heard it.

Kameron turned around the where the voice was. He saw a girl, long black hair and gray eyes, looking at him. She looked to be his height. He saw that she had the same long face he had. "Hermione?" He whispered back to her.

She nodded her head, before both of them, Hermione and Kameron, walked to each other and hugged.

"Now, Kameron, Hermione, I think we owe you the full explanation. You both know that you were raped by a deatheater. I was found by the ministry the next day, half dead. Healers were able to save me and I can back to live with Paul. It wasn't until a month later I found out I was pregnant, with twins, a boy and a girl. A day before you two were born, we decided on names. Also that night, Paul and I made the hardest decision in our life. We decided that we needed to split the children up, so that if deatheater did attack again, then at least one of the children would live.

"We called up Kim and Adam, they having lost their child a few days before. We offered for them to take one of you. They choose Kameron because their child that died was a baby boy. They hadn't even named the baby, so they gladly excepted Kameron. Paul and I took Hermione. When we met with Kim and Adam to give them Kameron, we all did an appearance spell on you two, making it so you looked something like the parents you had." Jane explained.

"But we didn't think it would wear off this soon." Kim added in. All was silent for a few minutes, before Kameron spoke.

"Who is oldest?" He asked and Hermione had been thinking the same thing.

"Hermione is." Jane said, smiling. Kameron frowned and Hermione laughed at the look on his face. He looked up at her, glaring, but he couldn't help but smile soon.

They were all silent for a while, before Hermione asked the one thing she couldn't help coming out soon. "Who is our real father?"

Jane looked down at her hands in her lap, before closing her eyes. But she still answered. "Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape." Kameron had no clue who this was, but he looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened. Within a few seconds, Hermione regained thought, closing her mouth and her eyes. She looked down.

Hermione, almost sensing Kameron's gaze, looked up into his eyes. "Kameron, Severus Snape is a professor at Hogwarts, the school I go too. He is the greasy git that teaches Potions. He hates everyone, especially the Gryffindors. He is the cruelest man alive!" Hermione said the last part in a louder voice.


	2. Death

Here is the next chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter may be a bit weird, but it helps show the changes Hermione and Kameron go through, I am mainly talking about the end. I do hope all of you like it and READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER 2: Death

Hermione and Kameron spent the weekend getting to know the other, although they liked all the same things, so it was really just a weekend to be together. But on Monday, Kameron had to go back with Kim and Adam to America, where he was living.

Every weekend, either Hermione or Kameron would come to visit the other. They did this for three weeks, before something terrible happened. It was so odd that it happened to Hermione and Kameron, but neither could think about that as the sadness filled their hearts.

Jane, Paul, Kim, Adam, Kameron, and Hermione had been taking a walk, when all of a sudden all the streetlights went out. A sudden wind chilled Hermione to the bone. She reached out to her right and grabbed Kameron's hand, holding it tight. He did the same. Both of them hurried forward to get with their parents.

"Kameron, Hermione, hurry with us." Jane spoke, and the group hurried out of the park. They began to cross the street, when there was a blinding light. All that Hermione could remember then was yelling to Jane and Paul that she loved them.

It was at least a week later that Hermione woke up at Saint Mungo's. Hermione opened her eyes, closing them tight again with the blinding light. Finally Hermione opened them and everything slowly came into focus. In the bed next to her was Kameron, he was staring at her. Hermione turned to look at the rest of the room. There was an end table to her right, in between Kameron and her. There was also a chair next to both of their beds.

The door opened slowly, gaining the twins attention. In walked a skinny tall guy. He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked at both of them, much sadness showing. "It's good to see you two awake. Now, what are your names?"

Hermione was quick to answer. "I am Hermione Holly-Jane Derdando and he is Kameron James Derdando." She said.

"I see, is your mother Jane Derdando?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have some bad news for both of you. I don't think you remember, but what we believe happened was that both of you and four others was crossing the street, when a drunken muggle driver hit you all. I am sorry, but you two are the only survivors. Even the driver died." He said.

It took Hermione and Kameron a few minutes to understand what had happened. Soon there were tears in Hermione's eyes, while Kameron's was close to tears as well.

"We identified the other four; Jane Granger, Paul Granger, Kim Reynolds, and Adam Reynolds. Is that correct?"

Both Hermione and Kameron nodded their heads.

"Well, we found their wills and you two are to get everything. One other things, I did a little research and found that their should be a Hermione Granger and a Kameron Reynolds. Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes, a week ago, they were both taken by deatheaters, we found their bodies two days ago. We already had them buried. Both are dead." Kameron was the one to answer. Hermione quickly nodded her head, agreeing with him. She understood what he was doing. He was going to get rid of who they used to be, so they could live there real lives.

The healer nodded. "I see. I also found that both of you have been taken out of The Pheonix Academy in America."

"Yes, we were coming to live with our step parents. We don't have a school to go to, so do you think there is anyway you could get us enrolled into Hogwarts?" Hermione quickly said.

"That should be no problem. I would like you spend one more night here, before going home. I will come back in the morning."

Hermione and Kameron left the next day, each going to their own homes. They had decided that they were going to move into Hermione's house for now, they would sell it soon. For the next three weeks, they lived at Hermione's house. They had packed everything up from Kameron's house and moved it to hers. They had sold his house.

A week from when they were suppose to go to Hogwarts, they packed everything up from Hermione's house and sold the stuff they didn't need. They shrunk the rest of it and put it into a trunk, locking it with a spell so only Hermione or Kameron could get inside. They both packed their trunks for Hogwarts. Within two or so days, Hermione's house had been sold, almost all of their money had been transferred to on account in Gringotts, one they were going to share. Hermione and Kameron were now staying in an inn in Hogsmeade.

Hermione woke up the Saturday, the day before going to Hogwarts. She quickly got dressed and headed out with Kameron. They had planned to get their hair done, yes even Kameron.

They both apparated to London; walking into the hair studio. Hermione walked up to the person, leaving Kameron to look around. He looked over and saw that most of the people in here looked to be Goths or punks, which he really didn't care about. This one girl over at the right was getting her belly button pierced, while another was getting their ears pierced.

"Hey Kameron, they are ready for us." Hermione said, setting her hand on his arm. He looked at her and followed her as she led him to a set of chairs. They both sat down in one and the process began. Hermione was getting a few red streak through her hair and the tips dyed red too. Kameron was getting some of his hair dyed the same red.

Once both of their hairs were done, Hermione ended up getting her belly button pierced and they went out to lunch. After lunch, both went to by their school cloths and books.

It was close to seven when they headed back to the hotel. As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	3. Hogwarts

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! Well here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter because I'm not too sure about it. Also, if you have any ideas of what could happen to Hermione/kameron in the future, please tell me. I might use your ideas. Read and Review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Hogwarts

Hermione woke up on Sunday, feeling oddly refreshed. The summer had been so hectic and she would be glad to be returning to Hogwarts, although no one would know it was her. Kameron and her were going by their real names, Kameron James Derdando and Hermione Holly-Jane Derdando. They were also going to be in their true forms.

The only thing both twins were really worried about was seeing Snape. One thought stayed in their heads almost the entire time, what is he finds out he is our father?

Hermione got up out of bed and took a shower. She changed into Hogwarts robes, although they were blank ones. In a letter the twins had gotten from Dumbledore, he said that they would be sorted into the Houses after the first years.

Hermione packed her bags and made it down stairs, finding Kameron waiting for her. "Hermione, lets go." He said. They left the inn and began to make their way up to Hogwarts. They were to be given a tour of Hogwarts by Dumbledore, and they would be meeting the staff before all the other students arrived.

As the twins entered Hogwarts through the door, Hermione felt like she was finally home. "Welcome." Dumbledore said, smiling. He was standing with McGonagall and Snape.

Hermione stiffened when she saw Snape. Must remember to avoid him, she thought to herself, before staring to talk. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape." Hermione had mainly done this so Kameron would know who Snape was. He knew who Dumbledore was, but this would just help him to make sure he avoided Snape, if necessary.

"I see you know who we are. You must be Ms Derdando and Mr. Derdando. It is very good to meet both of you." Dumbledore said, shaking both of their hands. He gave them both a tour and then had them meet the staff. They were done, just in time for the rest of the students to arrive. Dumbledore took both their trunks and told them to stand near the heads table.

Hermione watched as the students entered the hall and sat down at the tables. She turned to look at Kameron. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Not at all, are you?" He asked, looking at her.

"No. I already went through this once, I don't need to be sorted again. Trust me, once was enough." They both turned their attention back to McGonagall, as she led the first years in.

"Now, as I call your name, you will come and sit on this chair and I shall place the hat on your head." She said, and began the sorting.

The last kid just left the chair and the clapping died down, when she turned to look at Hermione and Kameron. McGonagall smiled at them, before beginning to speak. "Now students, we have two more sortings to do; Ms Derdando." She said and Hermione walked forward. She sat down and the hat was set on her head.

'Ah, Hermione. You were once sorted before, but you have changed over time. I hope you and your brother will find happiness in the choice…' The hat whispered in her ear.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out for the crowd to hear. The hat was taken off her head and Hermione went to sit at the Slytherin table. Kameron was sorted into Slytherin as well and sat down next to her.

McGonagall moved the stool and the hat out of the room and Dumbledore stood. "Good, now the sorting is over. I would imagine that everyone is wondering about our two older students sorted. I would like to introduce Ms Hermione Derdando and Mr. Kameron Derdando. They will be two seventh years joining us this year. I will expect all of you to treat them with respect. Now, tuck in." He said and the food showed up on the plates.

"Told you." Hermione said to Kameron, because she had tried to explain to him that the food just appeared, but he wouldn't believe her.

"Fine, you were right." He said glaring at her for a moment, before going back to eat.

About half way through the meal, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"I would like to welcome you to Slytherin." He said, "I am Draco Malfoy, a seventh year as well."

"I am Hermione Derdando and this is my twin Kameron Derdando." Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"If you need help on anything, you can ask me. If you want I would also be willing to led both of you to the Slytherin common room after dinner." He said, smiling for once.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Hermione said and Draco left.

Kameron turned to look at her, before whispering something in her ear. "I think he fancies you." Hermione turned to look at him, totally stunned.

"Gross." Hermione whispered back, looking absolutely disgusted.

Draco showed Hermione and Kameron down to the Slytherin common room and gave them a quick tour of the place. He also explained that Snape's office was two doors down to the right in case they needed him.

Hermione headed up to her dorm room, the one she shared with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Millicent and Pansy were sitting on their beds, looking at Hermione. Hermione walked over to her bed, took of her robes and sat down, studying the two other girls.

Finally Pansy spoke. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, this is Millicent Bulstrode." She said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"I'm Hermione Derdando." She responded. For the next few hours, they had a surprisingly nice chat.

"I love your hair." Pansy said about two hours after their chat began.

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Thanks, I got it done when I got my belly button pierced." She lifted her shirt and Pansy smiled.

"Sweet." Pansy smiled, then spoke again as a thought hit her. "So Hermione, who is that guy you got sorted with?" Pansy asked

"That was Kameron, my twin brother." She said, eyeing Pansy suspiciously.

"He is really cute. I noticed something, you two really look like someone I've seen before…" Pansy thought for a moment, before a spark seemed to go off. "I know, Professor Snape." She said, and Millicent Bulstrode just looked at her.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, before waving off the idea, she didn't want anyone to know that he was her father, so she would make sure that no one got any idea that it might be true. "That Professor with the greasy black hair, oh my gosh. He is like EWWW! Our father died, along with our mother." Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry." Pansy said, reaching across to grab her hand.

"No, it is not your fault. You didn't know." Hermione said. They went to bed after that, and Hermione had a very nice sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter- "Dark Lord and Veritaserum"**


	4. Dark Lord and Veritesarum

A/N Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Dark Lord and Veritaserum

Hermione was the first to wake up, but soon Millicent and Pansy woke up too. They were ready to go to breakfast within a few minutes, not like Lavender and Parvati. Hermione walked down the stairs, to find Draco, Kameron, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Blaise waiting for them.

"So Hermione, how did you sleep last night?" Draco said as they left the common room and headed for the Great Hall.

"Surprisingly fine. So did you boys have fun last night?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow at Kameron.

"Hermione, we had a very nice talk last night thank you very much." He said, rolling his eyes. "What did you girls do last night?" He asked, eyeing her right back.

"Talked as well." Hermione answered as they arrived at the Great Hall. They group sat down at one end of the table. About half-way through the meal, Hermione had a thought. "Kameron, can I please speak to you alone for a moment?" She asked. Kameron nodded his head and they headed out of the hall. They made their way down one hallway, stopping at the end.

"Kameron, why hasn't Dumbledore done anything since I am gone, I mean Hermione Granger?" She asked.

Kameron looked puzzled for a second, before answering. "I really don't know, I mean he is _suppose_ to know everything that goes on here and yet he doesn't know who we are. Maybe he isn't such a good wizard as we thought." He spoke the last part very harsly.

"Have you ever thought of going to the dark side?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes, I have. Have you?"

"Yes… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, we need to ask Draco if he can get us to meet the dark lord." Hermione agreed.

The twins headed back to breakfast, finding that it was almost time for class. "Lunch," Kameron whispered as they hurried to potions, their first class today. It was a double potions class, three hours long. Hermione couldn't figure out why everyone was always complaining so much. They made it just in time, sitting at the only two empty seats, next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione took the seat closest to the two boys, Kameron sitting down next to her. Hermione leaned over, whispering to Kameron, "That's Harry and Ron."

Kameron studied her for a moment, before deciding what to do. "I will switch with you if you wish." He whispered.

"No, I have to face them sooner of later, avoiding them will never help anything." She whispered and started to unpack the things she needed for potions.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron looking at her. Ron seemed to be the one who spoke.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Derdando." She said, smiling at both of them.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, smiling right back at her.

"You two are Gryffindors, right? Well I would watch the food you are eating; Draco is planning to do something to it. By the way, I'm Kameron Derdando." Kameron said, joining the conversation.

"Wow, you two look a lot alike." Ron said, staring back and forth between the two.

"Let's hope so, Ron. Kameron and I are twins." Hermione said, rolling her eyes while laughing a bit.

"Oh, Well I knew that." Ron said, nervously smiling a little. "I was just giving Harry a chance."

"Sure Ron." Harry said and right then class began.

Snape stood in front of the class and waved his wand and words appeared on the board. "Today you shall be making Veritaserum. It will be tested on you when you are done, to check if you have done correctly. The directions are on the board, begin working."

The class hurried to begin working and Snape sat back at his desk. He watched as the two new students, Hermione and Kameron Derdando began to work right along with the rest of the class. The girl, Hermione, she was doing odd things. She wasn't necessarily following the directions; she hadn't even looked up to read them. But Snape decided that if she did it wrong, it was her own fault, not his.

About two hours went by before anyone was done. Hermione bottled her potion and headed up to Snape's desk. He looked up as she came forward. Hermione held out her potion and spoke. "Professor, I am done."

"Really, well let's try it out. Drink it." He said and Hermione drank a few drops of the potion. "I will ask you a series of questions. What is your name?"

"Hermione Holly-Jane Derdando."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What did you and the other Slytherin girls talk about last night?"

"My parents, my brother, my hair, and you."

"What did you say about me?"

"Nothin-." Hermione didn't get to finish her answer as Kameron came up.

"You know he will find out sooner or late." Kameron said to her, handing Snape his potion.

"Yes, but I was trying to play along. My potion is perfect." She said, turning to glare at Kameron. "I guess it is time we tell him." She finally gave in to the look her brother was giving her. Since she had known him, she could never resist that look. Hermione turned to look back at Snape. "Professor… my brother and I are immune to Veritaserum." She said.

Snape was surprised to here this. "What?" He said shocked, but he recovered quickly. "Why are you?"

"Our mother thought it was best for both of us to be immune, in case anyone was to ever catch us."

"Very well, I shall test your potions on others." He waved them away and the twins sat back down. Soon enough, Potions was over and everyone began to pack up. "Derdando twins, please stay behind." Snape said as they were almost out the door. Hermione and Kameron stayed behind and waited before everyone else left before going up to Snape, bringing their bags with them.

"Yes sir?" Kameron asked and Hermione stood next to him.

"I would like you two to follow me." Snape said and hurried out the door. Hermione and Kameron followed behind him, almost having to run to keep up with his long strides. Soon they were in front of the statue to the headmaster's office. Snape said the password and they hurried up the stairs and into the office.

"Severus, what a wonderful surprise. It is good to see you Hermione, Kameron." Dumbledore said, greeting both the twins and the professor. "What is it you needed Severus?" He asked, turning back to Snape.

"These two are immune to Veritaserum. Ms Derdando made it without even looking at the board. She seemed to know what she was doing, but yet she didn't. She didn't quiet use the ingredients and amounts written. But yet she made the potion perfect, in about two hours." Severus said while the twins sat down in the seats Dumbledore motioned for them.

"That is wonderful!" Dumbledore said, smiling brightly at the twins.

"It may be very good Albus, but something is a little strange. First the fact is that these two are brand new to Hogwarts, no one had even heard of them before. They seem to make potions from memory; especially one that is not usually even attempted by most potions masters and can be deadly is made incorrectly." Snape said, pacing up and down the room.

"Professors, I have been able to make Veritaserum since I was a third year. There is not very much anyone could teach me anymore." Hermione said, looking up to her professor. "You can even check my grades; I have been very good in school since I when I became a first year. I mean, my friends were never the brightest but I helped them out." She said, smiling at the memory of Harry and Ron, at least of helping them.

"See Severus, there is no reason to jump to conclusions. Hermione and Kameron obviously just know quiet a bit about potions." Dumbledore said, chuckling a little.

"Yes, we do. Potions is probably our best subject. I stopped learning about potions in my forth year. I mean seriously, making the poly juice potion in second year." She said, suddenly covering her mouth with her hands. Kameron rolled his eyes at her.

"You made the poly juice potion in your second year? That potion is an OWL level potion." Snape said, astounded. "You were taught to make it in your second year at your old school?"

"Well, no. In fact we learned it for OWLs, but my friends and I needed to know some information that was a life or death problem, and so I made the poly juice potion. It worked perfect for them, but I had a slight problem with it… not, that anything was wrong with the potion. More, with the hair I used." Hermione said, thinking about the cat hair.

Kameron looked over at her and started laughing hysterically. Hermione just glared at him, she had told him all about being half cat. "Oh shut up Kameron James Derdando." Hermione hissed, still glaring at him.

"Do we even want to know?" Dumbledore asked looking between the two, Hermione glaring daggers and Kameron who was laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes.

"Well, when my… dear sister used the polyjuice… potion, the hair she used… wasn't what she expected it to be." Kameron said, as he began to calm down. When Dumbledore looked at him strangely, Kameron continued. "My sister turned into half a cat. She was covered in fur, had a tail and the ears." He said. Shortly after that, they were allowed to leave. Hermione headed to lunch, where they found Draco.

"Draco, can we speak to you alone?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and followed them out of the hall and into an empty classroom. Hermione did a quick silencing charm, before sitting down next to Kameron on a group of desks. Draco sat on another group, across from them.

"Draco, you are a deatheater, right?" Kameron asked. Draco looked at them for a moment before finally deciding; he nodded his head in agreement.

"Draco, we would like to speak with the dark lord about becoming deatheaters." Hermione said. Draco looked surprised but then nodded his head once again.

"We have a meeting tonight; you shall come with me. We shall arrive there early, so you two will be able to speak will the dark lord. We will leave as soon as dinner starts." Draco said, looking between both of the twins.

* * *

A/N Sorry everyone for the long wait. I hopefully shall post more maybe Wednesday, if I don't then it might be Saturday or Sunday. By the way, in your reviews put suggestions, I love reading them and I love using them too. I think it makes for a better story. Although if I do use your suggestions, I can't say in which chapter. I already have I think chapter 10 written, so yah. So REVIEW! 

Next chapter- Snape's Deatheaters


	5. Snape's Deatheaters

I'm sorry! I never did get around to posting when I said I would, so for that I am very sorry. Well here is the next chapter, I really don't like this chapter, but oh well. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Snape's deatheaters

Hermione and Kameron sat in their last class of the day, Transfiguration. Next was dinner, but neither one of them would be going to dinner; Draco had agreed to take them to see the dark lord, Voldemort. The bell rang, making Hermione jump out of her thoughts. She quickly packed up and, Kameron following, headed to the common room, dropping off their stuff before leaving. They headed to the same classroom, the one they had talked to Draco in. He was already waiting for them.

He gave them each a bit of floo-powder, and walking over the fireplace, flooed to his home. From there, Kameron and Hermione held onto Draco's hands, as he apparated them.

When they arrived, Hermione looked around. They were in a dimly lit hallway. "Draco?" A voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord. I have brought two who wish to become deatheaters." Draco said, moving towards who Hermione was sure was Voldemort. Draco bowed to the group, proving Hermione's thoughts.

"Come forward, you two." The voice hissed at them. Hermione and Kameron walked closer. They could see the red glowing eyes. "What are your names and the reasons to be deatheaters?"

Kameron went first. "I am Kameron James Derdando. I wish to become a deatheater because everything that Dumbledore has done so far has just ended with more getting killed. I am tired to listening to an idiot like him. I want to be under a strong leader, one who knows what to do." Kameron said as he bowed.

Next it was Hermione's turn. She moved forward and bowed like her brother. "I am Hermione Holly-Jane Derdando. I wish to become a deatheater, as Dumbledore is no longer all that we thought him to be. He has hurt me and the ones I love more than anyone else could have. He didn't help me or my brother in our time of need. In fact I don't think he even cares about me anymore." Hermione said, closing her eyes.

"Look at me." Voldemort said and both stood up. Hermione looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Voldemort could see tears falling down the girls face. "I recognize your name. Who are your parents?"

"Our mother was Jane Derdando and our father…" Kameron trailed off.

"Our father is Severus Snape." Hermione whispered, but all heard her. "Our mother was raped during a deatheater meeting by Snape. He doesn't know we are his children. He doesn't even know he has children." Hermione said, speaking louder.

"I remember that night." Voldemort said, thinking back to then. "I haven't heard anything of your mother in years. What became of her?"

"She married a muggle and posed as a muggle herself. Her name was Jane Granger. I was Hermione Jane Granger, before I found out." Hermione said and Draco gasped.

"Interesting, I know much about your past Hermione. You went to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor, friends with Potter, and a member of the order. Recently, in the Prophet, it was said you were dead." Voldemort said, staring hard at her.

"It was a lie. I couldn't do it anymore, live life as Hermione Granger. My mother and step father died, as did Kameron's foster parents. Kameron and I are twins, I am the oldest, and we didn't want to be apart anymore." Hermione said.

"I understand. I believe both of you would be excellent deatheaters. Tonight you two shall be introduced and the death mark shall be put on your arms. It is almost time, Draco will get you two some robes and masks. Put them on and come back. Stand in the center of the room." Voldemort said and they hurried off with Draco. Draco got them each some robes and masks, before putting on his own. They hurried back to the room.

"I don't think either of you would like your real names said, so I shall call you by your middle names, James and Holly." Voldemort said.

Hermione and Kameron stood in the center of the room, while Draco stood in his spot. All of a sudden, all the deatheaters began to apparate in. One all the spaces were filled, Voldemort stood and began to speak.

"Welcome all my deatheaters. Tonight is going to be rather interesting. I have two new deatheaters to welcome and they are to receive the dark mark. What I found most interesting, is that they are so young and they came to me with their own free wills. Both without trust left in Dumbledore." Voldemort said and walked up to Hermione and Kameron.

"Holly, James, stick out your right arms." Both did as told. Voldemort took Kameron's arm and rolled up the sleeve, saying a spell and the dark mark appeared on Kameron's right forearm. Next he rolled up Hermione's sleeve, then grabbed her wrist. Hermione held her breathe, holding in the pain. It wasn't the pain of having the dark mark on her, but rather of being touched by Voldemort. The pain of the dark mark, was nothing to her.

Voldemort noticed the pain he felt when he touched her, but didn't react much to it, at least not so they could see it. He applied the dark mark, before letting go of her arm.

"Severus, Draco, please move apart. James, stand by Draco. Holly, stand by Severus." Hermione moved over to stand next to Severus, Severus Snape she knew. Voldemort then went on explaining more about a plan he had, before dismissing them all, saying to Draco to make sure Holly and James understood everything. Voldemort apparated, leaving the deatheaters alone.

Everyone apparated, except for Snape, Draco, Hermione, and Kameron. As soon as everyone else was gone, Hermione collapsed against Kameron. He held onto her tight, making sure she didn't fall to the ground.

"Draco, who are these two?" Snape asked.

"They are some of my friends. James, what is wrong with Holly?" Draco answered and asked.

"I don't know." Kameron answered, trufully. He slowly set Hermione on the ground, before rolling up her right sleeve. He gasped when he saw the mark. On her arm, right where Voldemort had grasped her wrist, there was a red mark in the shape of a hand. As Kameron touched it slowly, it burned to the touch. He pulled his hand back quickly, his finger burnt. "We need to get help for her, now." Kameron said, kneeling next to his sister.

"But you would have to tell Snape." Draco said, kneeling down as well.

"We have to get help for her though. I don't know what happened, but when the dark lord touched her, she felt pain. We have a pretty strong connection, so I felt it to, just not as bad. I don't know why it is affecting her now, but his hand left a burn." Kameron said, lowering his hood and removing his mask.

Snape gasped as he saw Kameron's face. He watched as Kameron removed the mask of the other deatheater, revealing Hermione. He quickly recovered the shock. Snape kneeled down and put one arm under Hermione's neck and the other under her knees. As he stood, Hermione came with in, Snape was carrying her.

"Mr. Derdando, Draco, hurry with me. Apparate outside Hogwarts gate." He said and apparated with Hermione in his arms. He arrived outside the gate and the boys joined him. They walked up to Hogwarts and down to the dungeons. Snape walked ahead of them, moving past the Slytherin common room entrance, until he arrived at another door. He waited for the boys to join him, before entering. In the room, Snape set Hermione on the couch, while the boys sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

Snape began a diagnose of Hermione, when she opened her eyes and screamed. She began to toss and turn, mumbling words no one could hear. Snape did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed her arms and held them, while he lend into her, pushing his body against hers.

Hermione froze as she felt his body against hers. Hermione inhaled the scent, a scent she knew. Snape let go of her and backed away, looking her over. His eyes came to land on her face, meeting her eyes for a moment, before she turned away. Something about her eyes reminded him of something. "Ms Derdando, are you alright?" Snape asked, still looking at her face.

She turned to look at him, although her eyes would not meet his. "My arm hurts and I am tired." She said, in a weak voice.

"Let me see the burn." Snape said and reached out to take her arm. Hermione looked up at him for a moment, then let him take her arm. He rolled up her sleeve, looking at the burn. He tried a couple spells to heal it, but none worked. Finally he summoned some bandages and bandaged up her arm.

Next he did something very un-Snape-like, he offered them tea. All three of them took the offer, something nice and warm after what had just happened, sounded like a good idea to them.

* * *

Next Chapter: "Panic" 


End file.
